Amber and adine
by amber100
Summary: hi im amber and im blind sorry im bad at summerys just read and find out


Hi my name is amber and I come from a bad family and I am blind my speech is not so good and I have a twin brother Adine and he is deaf. Adine and I were sent to a foster home and well tell you how they are in a bit right now we are at Pokémon School and my brother has a I have houndoom and there is a girl who bullies us her name is Lilly kisomay

but the thing is I have aura and psychic powers and brother has psychic powers my foster mom has me a riolu to help me practice my aura powers , and a ninetales to help me see of course that is also what houndoom is four

one day in the cafeteria Lilly trapped me and houndoom caught me in time and brothers abra caught my food with psychic and brother came over and asked if I was ok I said yes he asked me what happed and we linking minds and I said lily trapped me and brother asked her if she did and guess what she said she said GET AWAY FROME ME YOU FREAKES of course I was hurt at that and so was brother we were also mad at the same time and I said IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN I WELL SEND YOU FLYING TO JOTHO and I did not have full control over my aura powers yet and they were freaking out one thing you should not do is get me MAD and I made some aura spheres and flung them at her and she was hit in the face by one and the other one hit her friend in the chest and they were sent flying and hit the wall they were out cold but they just had bumps on their head and one of the teachers came and tried to stop us but we woulditn and they sent out a hypno and told it to use hypnoses on us and we fell asleep we were taken to the infarime and when we woke up we sat up and we saw the nurse and she ask us how we were feeling I said we were feeling fine and she took our pulses and said we were free 2 go as long as we behave but I explained that when we get mad or upset we can't control our powers and she said it was ok and told use to go bake to class and that houndoom and abra r whiting four use outside after this class and we went and when we got class the kids were staring at us like we were a mad man or something we took our seats and we just sat there and stead up front and when school was out we went on our why home when a truck was coming our why it would have hit us if Lilly and her friend push use out of the why and tuck the hit instead of use LILLY, ANYY why .To say we are sorry four bulling you and I'm sorry Lilly four hurting you and any with my aura spheres ughhh don't you die on me you to DON'T YOU DIE ON ME . We used our powers to heal them when the ambulance arrived they saw use using our powers and they were amazed at what they saw when we were done they took them and we stared to go home but we were stopped by their puritan and they thanked use four saving them asked use how we did it we said we don't know we just did and we left after a while we got home a we said we were home ( here it comes the monet I tell u how she is it is nun other than …) MEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW you will never gees where I got it from it is the child of mew (darkfoxkit I'm thanking you for helping me out whit this because I make things up in my head a I have a hard time righting them done on paper or on computer so thank you again) so back to the story HEY MEME WERE HOMME mew comes in hi ambe andy how who was school today of course WE say the worst but we tell her what lilly and any did for us and she has a sad look on her face we asked if we could visit her and she said yes we got in to regular clothes and we set off I had riolu ,ninetales, houndoom, brother has Abra and mime .jr with us we get to the hospital and ask four lilly and they tell us room 108 we find her there and she looks at us and we ask her how she is she said she is feeling fine but I had remembered I had something four here I put the pokeball in her hand and say it was for her to say thank you for saving us we had stand there an hour when her mom and dad came in and told us to get out for hurting their child and when we were leaving lilly said NO THEY WILL STEY AS LONG AT THEY PLEASE her parents were surprised at these and tried to resone with her and failed badly me and brother went over and gave here the pokeballs and she asked what they were and we stayed and have to open them and she said come on out a doduo ,eevee came out and she was surprised she said thank you then the doctor came in and said she can be relised later this after noon

(this after noon)

It soooooooooooooo good to be outside again we when we got in our car we drove off to the park and we all got out and me ,brother, and lilly want to play we sent out our pokemon I sent out my new gyarados which is so sweet we went to school the next day and that day school ended and we would go on a journey soon


End file.
